In recent years, various enzymes have been immobilized by various methods and continuous enzymatic reactions have been attempted with the resulting immobilized enzymes. It is possible to increase efficiency and to reduce labor costs, as well as to reduce equipment investment, by carrying out continuous enzymatic reactions with such immobilized enzymes. However, in the continuous isomerizaton reactions by means of columns packed with immobilized enzymes, it is very difficult to reactivate the enzymes when the activity drops, without suspending the reactions.
The present invention is particularly concerned with the continuous isomerization of dextrose to levulose, utilizing an immobilized form of dextrose isomerase, to produce levulose-bearing products.